


The Curiosity of Magical Cats

by seaweediscool



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, even tho i'm not in the cats fandom anymore, i wrote this a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweediscool/pseuds/seaweediscool
Summary: Mister Mistoffolees and the Rum Tum Tugger are the best of friends, but when Mistoffolees is attacked by a mysterious Cat, how will Tugger react? Will he crack under the pressure or save his friend right on time?





	The Curiosity of Magical Cats

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago and remembered it when I was thinking of a new BOM fic. It's a bit of a mess but I'm p proud of it bc I actually described some things.

It was two weeks before the Jellicle Ball and a tension seemed to sweep across the streets. A chill rose up every back and some cats claimed to have spotted Macavity lurking in the shadows; many seemed to dismiss this, saying it was those mischievous kittens Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

Nevertheless all the felines in the land were preparing to be sent to a new Jellicle Life in order to return to a different Jellicle Ball. Jennyanydots was teaching the mice how to hat; Skimbleshanks was polishing his train; Grizabella roamed the alleyways. It seemed that only two cats were enjoying their life that they had in that moment.

"Mister Mistoffolees, I want to go outside," a young cat with a mane that he said he had inherited from a lion (although he didn't know his true parents) exclaimed. "Have you been outside? There are so many new things to explore!"

"And that's why the call you the curious cat, Tugs," a cat who was black from his head to the tip of his tail replied, lounging by the fire. "Can't you just stay inside?"

"And miss  _everything_ _?!_ " the Rum Tum Tugger pounced beside his friend and rolled onto his back. "Come on, please? You can even show me your new trick."

Mistoffolees closed his eyes and yet Tugger kept persisting. Eventually, after much coaxing, Mistoffolees found himself outside watching Tugger chase a butterfly around the garden. It wouldn't have been that impressive to anyone else, but to Mistoffolees, it was one of the most adorable sights he had ever seen.

"Mister Mistoffolees!" Tugger leapt on top of the black cat's tail as it flicked from side to side. "I want to go inside. Have you been inside? There are so many new things to explore!"

Mistoffolees turned his head toward Tugger, the epitome of annoyance written across his face. Tugger saw this and smirked, lunging once again for the others tail.

"In and out, can't you just decide?"

"No, it's actually quite hard," Tugger strode towards the door and started scratching at it. "Let me in! I want to come in!"

(To human ears, this would sound like mewling.)

Their human opened the door, sighing in discontent. Tugger looked once more behind him to Mistoffolees to check that he was coming (he was slowly walking down the garden path) and jumped inside the house. Their human quickly shut the door and walked stiffly away muttering about the curiosity of that dreadful cat.

"Mister Mistoffolees, I think that we should-" Tugger looked around but his companion was no where to be found. "Mister Mistoffolees?"

A crash was heard from outside.

"Quaxo?" he leapt upon the kitchen counter staring out of the window where there was no sign of Mistoffolees.

Tugger panicked only for a second before his curiosity was peaked by something else and, consequently, the most magical of cats was erased (momentarily) from his mind.

***

The night crept in, until darkness surrounded the town and the humans had shut their curtains against the blackness. Soon, the hustle and bustle had dissipated, leaving an ominous silence and for cats to roam the streets freely.

On the rooftop of a house near the dump, sat a cat of moderate size looked into the distance waiting for another to arrive. They met each night under the light of the pale moon, recounting their days and speculating who would adventure to another life.

Victoria, the white cat, waited until streaks of orange sunlight streamed over the horizon before her heart began to race. Where  _was_ Mistoffolees? He hadn't been seen by any other cats and Asparagus (Gus) had reported to her that he hadn't seen him since he was playing with Tugger two days prior. Although, it wasn't unknown for Mistoffolees to disappear, be it by some kind of magic trick or by accident.

Victoria shimmied down from the roof and raced to the dump - Mistoffolees always told his sister when he was next going to dissappear and this was such a strange occurrence that she decided to consult all cats - including Tugger.

The cat in question had heard the calls of multiple cats but didn't realise how far away he was from the meeting place. It took him far too long to reach the dump due to him sniffing every new item that crossed his path, but soon enough Tugger had reached the dump. It was no surprise to all the cats that Bustofer Jones had arrived before Tugger, afterall, the message sent to Jones was that of curry which was why he was in such a hurry.

"Who's going to rescue him then?" Munkustrap queried, resting upon a large tire.

Tugger had only heard the last part of the meeting which is why he said: "You ought to ask Mister Mistoffolees, the original conjuring cat."

"Tugger, it's-" Tugger interrupted Munkustrap.

"There has  _never_ been a cat so clever as magical Mister Mistoffolees."

"If you would let me speak, I-"

"He could do the conjure return!"

"What I'm trying to say-"

"He showed it me last week! It was so good, that I was curious as to find out how he did it. Of course, he didn't tell me, afterall, a magician never reveals his tricks."

"Tugger! Will you be  _quie_ t!"

Tugger leapt about three feet in the air and landed on his haunches. He hissed slightly as his tail raised in the air.

"Mistoffolees is the one who is missing!"

Tugger relaxed slightly; the idea seemed preposterous! Mistoffolees couldn't be  _missin_ g, he was far too clever and cunning to be missing.

"And not just missing Tugger," Victoria said. "It's..."

"Who?" Tugger demanded forcefully.

"Macavity," Demeter shuddered, turning her back.

"The mystery cat," Bombalurina's ears twitched in fear.

"No, that can't be true!" Tugger jumped onto a nearby bonnet and paced back and forth. "Macavity never comes this close, only on the Jellicle Ball does he dare! We have to rescue Mister Mistoffolees."

"Ah," said Munkustrap. "We've already organised that."

"What?" Tugger stopped pacing and stared at Munkustrap.

Munkustrap sighed. "That's where you come in."

***

"Let me out of here!" a voice shouted into thin air. "Or I'll, I'll..."

"You'll what Mistoffolees? Magic up a kitten from a hat?" Macavity scoffed, whipping his tail against a nearby bottle, startling the black cat who was trapped behind a grate that Macavity had propped against a wall.

"If I had a hat, then yes," Mistoffolees nodded defiantly, then turned away from Macavity.

"How are you still resisting me?" Macavity sneered. "Most cats would be shaking with fear with the mere thought of my name."

Mistoffolees continued to ignore the other cat, choosing instead to stare intently at the grimy wall in front of him. It was unsanitary to say the least and would be quite intriguing to Tugger. Oh. His mind was on Tugger again - how could he still long for Tugger even when he hadn't bothered to look for him? No - Tugger was probably searching for him even now. Of course he was, he  _had_ to be.

"I don't understand how you still have hope."

Oh God,  he was infatuated with the curious cat.

"It's pointless."

"I have Tugs," Mistoffolees murmured.

"Pardon? You're going to have to speak up."

"I have Tugs," this was no louder than the other time the black cat had spoken. 

"Turn around when you're speaking to someone!" Macavity pounced toward where Mistoffolees was trapped.

Mistoffolees obeyed, his whiskers quivering with something akin to anger - perhaps adrenalin. "I still have Tugs," he spat.

Macavity burst into cruel laughter, his sharp canines evident. "You mean the Rum Tum Tugger? The pathetic one?!"

"He's not pathetic," Mistoffolees stared deeply into Macavity's eyes with hatred.

"Of course he is, he'd be here if he cared! You're alone Mistoffolees with no one but me! I care about you, why would I take you if not? You're mine,  _Miste_ r, forever."

Mistoffolees anger became more noticeable and ran through his veins as blood pumped round his body. His actions became not of his own, seeming to belong to a different cat, not a Jellicle, something... else entirely. His claw whipped out and struck Macavity across the face - some flecks of blood sprayed onto Mistoffolees face, staining his white underbelly.

Macavity hissed and leapt backwards, his tail struck high in the air and his ears fell flat against the top of his head. His back arched yet his fury was clear. When he had recovered from his immediate fear, Macavity strode toward Mistoffolees; the latter retreated to the back of his make shift cage, praying that Macavity's claws were not long enough to reach him.

Macavity held his paw high, hatred streaming through his being, and struck Mistoffolees on the nose. When Macavity opened his eyes again (for he often closed them whilst attacking to show how clever and mysterious he was) Mistoffolees had disappeared. The mystery cat was stunned - how had a cat who had had his magic removed, escaped?

The clinking of bottles brought Macavity's attention to a nearby bin. He sniffed the air and made his way to the item in question. In no time at all, a cat launched from the depths lunging for Macavity's throat and soon the two became a flash of fur with hisses and snarls emitting from the both of them. Macavity received blows whilst the other received none and as soon as the fight had begun, it was over. Macavity shrunk back into the gloom of a night that was drawing in fast and wasn't seen until two weeks later on the night of the Jellicle Ball - but that's a story for another day. 

Mistoffolees went towards the cat that had rescued him, his head tilted to the side in confusion but a smile played at his lips nevertheless.

"Thanks Tugs," he said, nuzzling his head against Tugger's neck.

"Oh, erm, that's alright," Tugger stammered.

"I wouldn't have gotten out there without you, y'know?"

Tugger chuckled, then noticed the specks of blood on Mistoffolees' white fur, and his face turned to concern.

"Did he hurt you? I swear if he's laid even a paw on you, I will kill him. Where has he hurt you, Mister Mistoffolees show me. I need to know you're okay!" Tugger licked  at the smaller cats fur, the liquid already sticking.

"Tugs, stop it! Tugs, he didn't hurt me okay?"

"Then-"

"I got him on the face," Mistoffolees smiled sheepishly.

Tugger sprang from the spot, a chuckle coming from him; he was the epitome of ruggedness, a proper street cat who didn't live on the street. Mistoffolees rolled his eyes back, his shiny coat reflecting the last embers of sunlight; he was the epitome of comfort, a proper house cat who did live in a house.

"I wish you could tell me how your tricks work Mister Mistoffolees," Tugger said.

"Ah, but then I wouldn't be so magical would I?"

"What trick were you going to show me anyway?"

"One where I get seven kittens out of a hat."

As the two waked off into the sunset (afterall, what would our tale be without a charcater or two striding off into the sunset?), their tails intertwined, and it was difficult to determine where one ended and another started. But one thing was clear; one was curious, the other magical, both were Jellicle and Jellicle they would stay until their dying day.


End file.
